


Even The Heavens Grow Jealous of your Beautiful Soul

by Pipirii



Category: Raya and the Last Dragon (2021)
Genre: A little bit of humour, F/F, Fluff, My wife quietly in the background: It has plot ;;u;;, PWP, This is an apology for the angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29928138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipirii/pseuds/Pipirii
Summary: There is nothing that stops Namaari’s breathless laughter and Raya finds her moment of disgust vanish as she watches. She was so stunning…Framed in the afterglow of the moment with a smile that the heavens could not hope to replicate, looking at her with all of that affection held within hazel eyes.TLDR: It's just smut, glorified and poetic smut
Relationships: Namaari & Raya (Disney), Namaari/Raya (Disney)
Comments: 31
Kudos: 320





	Even The Heavens Grow Jealous of your Beautiful Soul

Namaari, princess of Fang and a hardened warrior, had always liked control. She liked being at the helm and having the authority to shape her own destiny. The lack of control made her feel weak, vulnerable and exposed.

And yet, somehow, she had ended up beneath Raya. 

The Princess of Heart had settled herself on Namaari’s hips, leaning down to capture a languid kiss. There was no rush and Namaari had made sure her afternoon remained clear so Raya’s visit to her home was uninterrupted and, mercifully, her mother had agreed to the notion.

However, the tour of her kingdom was short lived.  
They had returned to Namaari’s minimalistic room with her bed, too large for one singular person, and honestly, who knows _how_ they ended up there.

It could have been anywhere from the way Raya quietly asked to step out of her dusty and worn travel attire for something nicer to meet Chieftess Virana in to suddenly admiring years of scarring across the exposed skin that Namaari had seen so many times before.

Or, maybe, it could have been the playful smirk that curled across Raya’s lips as she asked her in a sultry tone if Namaari wished to forego the meeting for a little while and ‘recover’ from the, oh so, long and tiring journey. 

The woman had to admit that Raya certainly did not look fatigued in any way…  
Less so when she had pushed her back from sitting at the very edge of her bed and promptly crawling into her lap with a look of a cat that had the cream. 

It would be rude to shun the Chieftess, Namaari considers the repercussions but as her mother, she assumed Virana would not care too greatly as long as they made an appearance at some point and made some slight comment about a union; that would sweeten the old crone up enough to avoid her #disappointment. 

“Raya…” Her mouth is dry and Namaari is forced to look upwards to meet her lover’s gaze. The choice between her exposed chest and that beautiful visage is a tough one but Raya knows very keenly where she would prefer Namaari to be even if she is being respectful enough to avert from it. 

Then again, she owed Namaari more than one act of affection.  
The woman had been more than supportive over the last months; consoling her as she almost needlessly worried about her fathers opinion on her preferences, holding her through the intimidating talk of Virana’s ‘If you hurt her, I will feed you to my cats’ lecture and even the emotional breakdown of everything finally being okay and the simple fact that they no longer needed to fight.

For as prickly as she had been, Raya could not fault her for all the solace that she had offered. 

The banter was fun but it all boiled down to those closed doors and how Namaari melted for her. It had taken time, of course, getting the damned Binturi to loosen her grip on that but Raya swore blind that it was the best thing she had ever been gifted.

It meant that nudging Namaari down and leaning over her was met with a sharp inhale and a bob of her throat. It meant that one knee between the other’s two legs elicited a quiet whimper and a flush that washed Namaari’s cheeks in such an aggressively addictive colour that Raya prayed to see it for the rest of her life; the sunrise nor set had anything on it’s alluring shade of red. 

It meant that the Princess of Fang did not feel threatened by Raya’s affections or insecure in her trust. No harm would befall her, she was safe. 

Of all the beautiful things she would see within the next hour, it pales compared to the knowledge that Namaari _did_ trust her implicitly. 

“Don’t you dare tease-...” Namaari quietly hisses, hips lifting as Raya tugged away the insufferable layers of attire that covered the other’s skin. 

Huffing a soft noise of amusement, Raya’s lips lower to Namaari’s ever-exposed collarbone and leaves a trail of marks in her wake. There was no part of this woman that Raya did not want to worship…

Fingers dared to inch up the tanned fabric of Namaari’s shirt, pushing upwards as her knee remained firm in it’s placement against her lover. “Don’t tease? Namaari, light of my life… Holder of my heart! What do you take me for?”

“Raya, fuck!” Namaari was going to toss this dumb woman out the window, a hand raises to cover her face whilst the other grasped at the other’s back. The tension was suffocating and there was a slow growing inferno of desire flooding every single one of her pores. “I swear, I’m gonna-..!”

“Language.” Raya tutted, tapping Namaari’s nose as she left that shirt up and over her lover’s chest. It was far too much effort to remove it and her hands had an agenda to fulfil. “I’ve barely even touched you.”

“That’s the fucking issue!” 

There was absolutely no stopping the smug grin that Raya slapped straight onto her face, staring upwards along her lover's body as her fingers rubbed such tender circles into Namaari’s hips. She had no patience, that woman…

“Okay, okay…” Raya laughs, those fingers dipping their circles to Namaari’s inner thigh and delighting in how the muscles tensed below them. “Relax, you know I always pull through for you.” 

The question was whether she would do so before Namaari combusted.

The groan of frustration was music to Raya’s ears, a grin stretching across her lips as she ducked her head back down to resume her worship. Any longer and Namaari would be kicking her off to do it herself.

Kisses and gentle bites were peppered across her jawline (Raya always loved how sharp and distinct it was), etching down her throat and pausing to skip over the fabric of her shirt. A glance upwards was snuck, watching her lover's head push back into the bedding as her tongue pressed flat to Namaari’s breast; mild friction that caused the other to squirm, her heart to beat against her chest. 

Raya’s favourite reaction was when her fingers finally ceased their teasing and dipped gently between Namaari’s legs to offer such minimal contact. Hips twitched then rolled, teeth worried Namaari’s lip and her gaze snapped straight down to meet Raya’s.

She was taunting her again and the look she was given spoke volumes of how frayed Namaari’s patience was getting; her hips pressing down that bit more insistently to get Raya spurred to action. 

Raya watches her nostrils flare, head dropping back down with a shaken exhale that warps into a low, keening moan the moment those fingers hit the small sensitive nerves that reside between her legs. “Raya…”

One word filled with growing need that suddenly made Raya’s own patience frazzle at the ends. It was uncharacteristically soft and those stupid, large doe eyes were silently pleading-...

How could she say no? 

Her thumb took the helm from her fingers that slipped that precious space lower to offer Namaari what she sought. The very breath was taken from her lungs as Raya carefully pressed those fingers in, eyes shutting and her gaze averting. 

The Guardian’s lips were still on her torso, leaving a tingling sensation in the wake of their own actions; attention divided between those fingers and that devilish mouth. Namaari would never give Raya the ego boost of admitting that she enjoyed when the other teased her, when they would end up in a heated fight of who would win out in the end.

It was always cathartic letting Raya lead; the release was a needed change.

“You’re beautiful, Namaari.” The praise worked it’s magic like a treat, a blush further staining Namaari’s cheeks as she whimpered; her hand all but in her mouth as she bit down to stifle the sounds rising. “I love you so much…”

How she could say such things with her mouth on her breast and fingers buried, Namaari would never understand but she did not have the air left in her lungs to even consider asking or reciprocating. 

Her back arches, hips jerked and her sole hand that held her tethered to reality dug firmly into bare skin for life as her heels dug into the sheets that laid beneath them.

Watching Namaari come undone was an art; a painting that Raya could never replicate but with each stroke, a masterpiece was born. The air was a myriad of huffs, smothered pleas and a fabric shifting. 

Maybe on a more cocky day, Raya would have pulled that hand that Namaari bit down upon free from her maw to hear the unfiltered noises of her own hard work but this was not about sass or getting one up on her lover to press all her buttons. No, this was nothing more than letting Namaari know that her trust had been well placed and that Raya, for all her teasing, would revere her body in a way that no one else would ever come close to.

Namaari’s release was a cacophony of action and muted noise, holding Raya captive as the sheets twisted and muscled held taut. The Guardian could only see her lover through the moment, easing her down and back to the world once more as nails released her back and Namaari’s legs slowly settled back onto the bedding.

Her breathing was laboured, heavy and rasped as she finally dares to properly look at Raya again. The woman’s chin rests atop her chest, laying atop her like a cat far too comfortable to be moved. 

“I mean it, I love you.” Raya is purring, her hand reaching up to smooth back the mused tresses of Namaari’s hair. 

“I know-...” Her voice is slow to return but it does, shaken but secure in it’s response. “... Didn’t you just put that hand-...?”

Raya’s nose scrunches up, “What? No. Eugh, I was trying to be _romantic_ , Namaari. You’re incorrigible.”

There is nothing that stops Namaari’s breathless laughter and Raya finds her moment of disgust vanish as she watches. She was so stunning…

Framed in the afterglow of the moment with a smile that the heavens could not hope to replicate, looking at her with all of that affection held within hazel eyes. 

“I hate you…” Raya opts to say instead, rolling her eyes and moving up Namaari’s body to kiss her. “You’re an asshole and I’m going to trade you for a pretty, meek Spine Raider instead.”

“Oh? And break my mothers heart? She wants a big wedding with at least five cats.” Namaari’s laughter echoes the room and her arm shifts to encompass Raya in a full hug, rolling them both onto their side in the embrace. “I’m not going to be the one to tell her.”

“At least five? I think that's manageable. I’d draw the line at six, just so you know.” Raya settles against the others' form, soaking in the warmth that Namaari offers. 

“Right-... Five cats and your Tuk Tuk.”

“You’re driving a hard bargain… You can stay for now but only because you’re easy on the eyes and have a sharp tongue.”

Namaari snorts, eyes rolling and suppressing her further comment as she merely pressed a far more affectionate kiss to the top of Raya’s head. “For what it’s worth, if you didn’t already know, I love you too.”

“Wow, Namaari. That’s pretty gay…”

“... Raya. You’re fucking gay.”

**Author's Note:**

> My wife was, indeed, not a happy bunny about the sad times with Namaari :) 
> 
> And I am nothing but a fucking useless lesbian who provides for the Rayaari fandom in these trying times.


End file.
